dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Son Gokū versus Gokū Black
|image= |conflict=Zero Mortals Plan |date= N/A |place=Earth, North Galaxies |result= Undetermined, Black forced to return to the future. |side1=Son Gokū |side2=Gokū Black |forces1= *Air Dance Technique *Continuous Kikōha *Super Saiyan 2 |forces2= *Air Dance Technique *Continuous Kikōha * Black Power Ball |casual1= Gokū injured. |casual2= Black injured. }} Son Gokū versus Gokū Black was a battle during the Zero Mortals Plan. In this battle, Black followed Trunks to the past, and Son Gokū did battle with his doppelgänger. Prelude Black arrives in the past, and recognizes that since his Time Ring brought him back, it must have been time travel. Whis and Beerus know the Time Ring for what it is. Looking down at the others, Black recognizes Beerus and Vegeta. Trunks, furiously, demands to know how Black arrived, and Black dexplains that he arrived in the same path of space-time that Trunks did, before proceeding to simply taunt the boy. Before Trunks can make a move — stopped by Vegeta — Gokū rushes up to meet Black. Black says its an honor to meet Gokū, who challenges him to a battle. Black accepts, saying it is an honor, and he has wanted to fight Gokū in this body, a statement that confuses the Saiyan greatly.Dragon Ball Super episode 50 Battle Black attacks Gokū with a kikōha, blasting the Saiyan directly out of the Western Capital and into a nearby wasteland before pursuing. The Dragon Team members capable of flight also pursue, while Whis broadcasts the battle for those who must remain stationary. Pulling himself out of the rubble, Gokū comments that the attack Black hit him with wasn't close to his full strength, and Gokū evaluating Black's strength against his own makes him happy. Gokū transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 — with Black recognizing the form — and goes on the offensive. Exchanging a quick burst of blows, they seem even, but Gokū forces Black to the ground, releasing a Continuous Kikōha barrage as the futuristic enemy catches his balance. Black emerges from the smoke of the explosion, none worse for wear, and laughs as his body feels the "power of Super Saiyan Son Gokū". Gokū notes that Black is just like him, and gets excited when fighting a strong opponent; Black agrees, powering up. Gokū excitedly detects that Black's ki has increased. As Black and Gokū continue to fight, the rift in space and time begins to crackle and distort. Rising from the ground, Black asks Gokū to show him more of his power as the strongest warrior of the great warrior race. With his ki increased, Black launches into an attack and pushes Gokū onto the defensive, before landing a solid blow to Gokū's gut, and kicking Gokū a distance away. Releasing a Continuous Kikōha barrage of his own against Gokū, the Saiyan begins to dodge, and his ki continues to rise. The two seem to have become truly even, parrying and exchanging blows rapidly. Gokū and Black land a simultaneous punch to each other's jaws, splitting apart as Gokū insists that Black use his full power. Black declines, as he wants to continue to have some fun and draw the match out a bit. Gokū, growing impatient, tells Black that if he won't use his full power, Gokū will simply force him to. As they clash again, Gokū seems to have finally gotten serious, briefly gaining the upper hand, only for Black to force him into the nearest plateau. However, the time rift begins to act up, its distortion reaching Black and distracting him enough for Gokū to kick Black back towards the rift, over the Western Capital. Clutching his heart, Black lets out the laughter of a madman as he claims the pain from this battle will make him stronger, shocking Gokū. To prove his point, Black's ki raises even further, and he lets loose a powerful Kikōha which Gokū deflects, only for Black to use the opening to strike Gokū down into the ground. The force of the blast knocks over the time machine, and Black overhears Trunks calling it such, leading to a realization. Gokū, however, takes advantage of Black's distraction this time, and connects a powerful punch to Black's stomach. The two clash once again, meeting fists; Black's Time Ring, however, begins to act up, and suck Black back into the future. As a last act of defiance, Black destroys Trunks' Time Machine, stranding the boy in the past.Dragon Ball Super episode 50 Aftermath Black returns to the future, satisfied with his battle against Gokū and trapping of Trunks in the past.Dragon Ball Super episode 50 Black later embedded Gokū's combat style into his own, becoming stronger as a result of these "battle memories".Dragon Ball Super episode 51 References Category:Conflicts